Charlie Pine
Chartreuse "Charlie" Pine is one of the three primary protagonists for Pokémon Rollout. He is played by Paul Gansen. He is best known for his abilities with a pokeball, including damaging opponents with them as he catches them. He also has a tendency to be a bit scatterbrained, though this isn't the same as being dumb. Indeed, he is catching as many types of Pokémon as possible so that he can later study them when he becomes a Pokémon Professor. Physical Description Charlie is an 16 year old man of Chan heritage. He is 5'8" tall, weighs 160 lbs, and wears glasses. His spiky hair is chartruese, as are his eyes. Early Life Charlie grew up in the city of Landsmeet, near the Blighted Forest. Though he wasn't supposed to, he occasionally went into the Blighted Forest to find and learn about the Pokémon there. Pokémon Caught Charlie catches every Pokémon he can find, so he has a long list of captured Pokémon. Many don't have names, since they were never seen again after being caught. With that said, here is a list of those that do have names. * Burnie - A male Combuskin, Burnie was caught as a Torchic in the Blighted Forest near Landsmeet. This is the only Pokémon Charlie had at the start of the adventure. Burnie evolved into a Combuskin in Episode 10, during the battle against Mukul. Burnie has an Adamant nature. * Chomps - A male Gyarados, Chomps was caught in Episode 1 as a Magikarp during the fishing competition at Restful Fjord. Since Chomps evolved, he will qualify for Restless Fjord's Fearsome Finish fishing contest, next year. * Hangry - A male Ekans caught in Episode 2. * Zaps - A female Joltik caught in Episode 2. She is the first Pokémon that was referred to with "She's a Lady." * Lorne - A female Nidoran caught in Episode 3. * Katana - A female Pawniard that was hatched from an egg in Episode 3. She is the Archetype of Solitude and Creation, giving her a talent for creating unique items. When Fighting-type Pokémon appear, Katana disappears. Otherwise, she often hangs on Charlie's back like a backpack. * Static - A male Mareep caught in Episode 4. A Mareep farmer accused Charlie of stealing him, though later he admitted that he had too many Mareep anyway. * Beeatrice - A female Combee caught in Episode 5 with a Net Ball. * Woody - A female Seedot caught with a story in Episode 5. * Noodle - A male Remoraid caught in Episode 6. * Pinny - A female Skorupi caught in Episode 7 with a Net Ball. Pinny had been the Queen Skorupi of her hive. During Episode 11, Pinny did a Pin Missile that dealt 122 damage (after defenses) to a Mankey. This would have killed the Mankey if she weren't too low of level to do lethal damage. * Rocky - A male Dwebble caught in Episode 8. * Fiesty - A male Tynamo caught in Episode 11 with a Great Ball. * Lefty - A female Deerling caught in Episode 15. * Six Pack - A female Tirtouga caught in Episode 15. * Caster & Pot Luck - Twin male Phanpy caught in Episode 17. * Cuddles - A Bagon given to Charlie in Episode 20 by Cole Danton as a reward for meeting his challenge. It is the child of his Salamence. Because of how this Pokémon was given, no gender has been announced for Cuddles, though male pronouns have been used on occasion. * Scrapes - A male Nincada that was caught during the Alolan Special. * Blaarb - A male Gulpin caught in Episode 25. In addition to the above named Pokémon, Charlie has caught a Starly, Scraggy, 2 more Skorupi, Mankey, Baltoy, Snover, Bergmite, Unown C, Shieldon, Litleo, Meowth, Purrloin, Gastly, Corphish, Pineco, and many more.Category:Characters